CANNOT
by blankRa09
Summary: Kisah mereka menghilang dalam memori Yi Fan. Zi Tao seakan menghilang dari kehidupannya, bahkan Yi Fan melupakan segala hal tentang Zi Tao. Bisakah mereka kembali bersama? [YAOI! Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao Fic!]
1. Chapter 1

"Ya—ya! Aku akan segera pulang, Zi ini sudah dijalan. Hm? Kue bulan? Okay, nanti aku belikan," seru Yi Fan, terburu-buru melangkah.

Yang baru saja meneleponnya adalah kekasihnya, Zi Tao. Mereka berdua tinggal di apartement yang sama sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang keduanya sibuk bekerja, namun tentu saja mereka tidak lupa dengan sang pujaan hati.

Yi Fan menatap ponselnya sejenak, memperhatikan beberapa _line message_ yang masuk dari rekan kerjanya, teman-temannya dan bahkan dari Zi Tao.

 _Jangan lupa kue bulan. Yang rasa cokelat~_

Seketika Yi Fan terkikik melihat pesan tersebut. Zi Tao sangat menyukai kue dari negeri asal mereka itu. Walaupun sedikit susah menemukan kue bulan di Negeri Sakura ini, si tampan tentu saja tetap kekeuh mencarikan kue bulan itu untuk si cantik yang tengah menghabiskan hari liburnya di apartement.

Mata Yi Fan celingukan, melihat sekelilingnya, toko-toko dipenuhi dengan orang-orang. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang amat bagus. Toko kecil di seberang jalan itu menulis sesuatu yang amat menarik. ' _Kue bulan ; dibuat langsung oleh ahlinya~_ '

Senyum Yi Fan mengembang, dengan cepat ia melangkah, tanpa memperhatikan jalan raya yang tengah ramai oleh kendaraan.

"OH! YA TUHAN! TIDAK!"

Dan Yi Fan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dirinya tertabrak oleh mobil putih itu.

* * *

 **CANNOT**

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan

Warn : YAOI! Typos!

Not like it? Then help yourself, babe

Please I don't like _**siders**_ so don't be like one of it :(

.

.

ENJOY~

Hope you like it babe~

* * *

Zi Tao sudah tidak peduli jika wajahnya sembab gegara tangisan. Ia pun tidak peduli jika ia masih mengenakan piyama. Ia hanya peduli pada satu orang saat ini. Kekasihnya, Wu Yi Fan, baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Langkah Zi Tao tidak berhenti walapun ia sudah berada dirumah sakit. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran, ia berlari menuju ruang UGD. "Suster! Suster! Apa kau tahu dimana Yi Fan?!"—serunya.

Perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD itu terkejut melihat seorang pria tengah menangis, mencengkram lengannya dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "A-ah, maksud anda, tuan Wu?"

"Ya!"

"T-tuan Wu baru saja menjalani operasi dan ia sekarang tengah berada di kamar inap,"

Zi Tao menyeka air matanya, "Kamar inap? Dimana?!"

"L-lantai tiga, tuan .. ruangan ketiga disamping pintu kiri lift," jawab sang perawat, gelagapan.

Zi Tao langsung berlari, menuju lantai tiga rumah sakit, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang perawat yang bernafas lega begitu melihatnya pergi.

.

.

.

Mata yang sudah tertidur lama itu akhirnya terbuka. Yi Fan menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, dan kemudian ia meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang diperban itu.

"Yi—Yi Fan! K-kau sudah sadar?!"

Suara itu mengejutkan Yi Fan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah sembab, kemudian ia melirik, mendapati dua lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah Yi Fan! Kau sudah sadar!" ucap Yi Xing, sahabat Yi Fan, disampingnya, berdiri Jong Dae, rekan kerjanya yang tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya itu sudah membuka matanya.

Raut muka Yi Fan tampak kebingungan, "Em ... ada apa ini, Yi Xing?"

"Kau kecelakaan! Kau ini! Kenapa tidak melihat jalanan dulu kalau mau menyebrang!" pekik Yi Xing.

Yi Fan terdiam mendengarnya. Kecelakaan? "Jong Dae? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak masuk kerja?"

"Kau sudah disini selama dua hari, tapi kantor akan memberikanmu izin sampai kau sudah benar-benar pulih," sahut Jong Dae.

Yi Fan mengangguk, agak lega mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh kesampingnya, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang masih saja menangis, "Yi Fan-ge, aku benaar-benar senang kau sudah bangun," ujarnya, lalu menyeka air matanya.

Yi Fan menyerngit. Gege?

"Jong Dae ... Yi Xing ... urm ... ini ... –

..—kau tahu siapa dia?"

.

.

.

"Gangguan memori?!"—Zitao terkejut begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja dokter katakan. Disampingnya, Yi Xing pun terkejut, tak menyangka ternyata _memory disorder_ benar-benar ada.

"T-tapi, dok, kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku?" tanya Yi Xing.

Sang dokter tersenyum, "Ini hal yang biasa terjadi pada penderita yang mengalami _memori disorder_ atau gangguan pada memori. Yang Tuan Wu alami saat ini adalah retrograde amnesia, yaitu ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa. Seperti memori atau kenangan yang tak terlupakan, justru malah menghilang. Uniknya, memori dan kenangan ini hilang bersamaan dengan keterlibatan orang yang berada didalamnya,"

"Ha? Maksud dokter—kenangan dan memori itu ... Oh tidak, Zi—dia lupa padamu karena-," kata-kata Yi Xing pun terhenti begitu melihat Zi Tao kembali menangis.

Mereka berdua pun izin untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yi Xing merangkul sahabatnya itu. Zi Tao menangis dalam diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ataupun lakukan sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Andaikan saja waktu itu dia tidak bertindak semaunya, Yi Fan tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti ini dan kekasihnya itu pun tidak akan melupakannya!

"Yi Xing ... ini salahku ..." tangisnya sesegukan. "Jika saja aku tidak bertindak egois, Yi Xing ... bagaimana ini ..."

Yi Xing hanya bisa memeluk Zi Tao, ia pun tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Yi Fan keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang menetap di rumah Jong Dae. Ia benar-benar melupakan segala hal tentang Zi Tao. Bahkan ia lupa bahwa mereka tinggal di apartement yang sama. Zi Tao pun tidak memberitahukan apa yang Yi Fan lupakan. Ia hanya terdiam begitu bertatap muka dengan Yi Fan.

Tangisan Zi Tao memang sudah berhenti, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih bersedih atas kejadian yang menimpa Yi Fan. Namun mau di apa lagi. Yi Fan sudah lupa padanya.

"Ah! Huang Zi Tao!"

Sang empunya nama menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya melihat apa yang berada di belakangnya. "Yi Fan-g—Yi-Yi Fan!"—hampir saja ia menyebutkan kata yang akan membuat Yi Fan kembali bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh .. aku habis kerja, sekarang mau pulang," jawab Zi Tao sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Yi Fan terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Zi Tao yang menenteng tas kerjanya, "Oh iya! Zi Tao, kudengar selama aku koma kau yang menemaniku, ya! Ano ... aku benar-benar berterima kasih, hehe. Sebagai gantinya, mari kutraktir makan!" seru Yi Fan, menampakkan giginya yang berseri.

Zi Tao terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Yi Fan mengetahui bahwa ia menemaninya selama si tampan itu koma. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu Yi Fan. Itu hal yang biasa," tolaknya, kemudian ia memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, "Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang. Aku duluan, Yi Fan," sahut Zi Tao, lalu ia terburu-buru pergi, sebelum Yi Fan kembali mengajaknya.

Alis Yi Fan naik sebelah. Ia meraih ponselnya di saku jaketnya dan mendapati bahwa sekarang baru saja jam 20.00. Tentu saja ini tidak terlalu malam bagi seorang lelaki, _rite?_

Dan lagi, ada satu yang membuat Yi Fan keheranan. Huang Zi Tao ... kenapa ia tak pernah tersenyum?

"... _Thought he's cute_..."

.

.

"Hey, Jong Dae,"

Jong Dae menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Hm?"

Yi Fan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, "Em ... kau ... apa kau tahu jelas .. Huang Zi Tao itu seperti apa?"

Jong Dae menghela napas. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Yi Fan pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. "Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dijalanan. Aku mau mentraktirnya makan tetapi entah kenapa ia menolaknya ... dan kenapa dia seperti berusaha menghindariku, dan kenapa lagi dia tidak pernah tersenyum melihatku?! Apa aku ini jelek?!" seru Yi Fan, sedikit panik.

Jong Dae menepuk keningnya, kenapa rekan kerjanya ini mendadak bodoh begitu baru saja kecelakaan. Oh, tunggu dulu. Yi Fan memang bodoh. "Mungkin dia tidak mau melihatmu. _And well_ , apa-apaan itu mentraktir makan? Kau pikir itu imbang dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukmu, huh? Dia menemanimu selama dua malam dan kau hanya ingin mentraktirnya makan? Tentu saja jika aku menjadi Zi Tao aku akan menolaknya," celoteh pria berkacamata itu.

Yi Fan merenung mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan temannya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jong Dae. Seharusnya Yi Fan bisa melakuka hal yang lebih baik untuk Zi Tao. Aha!

"Jong Dae! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" pekiknya gembira.

"Apa itu?"—Jong Dae merasa lega mengetahui bahwa otak Yi Fan sekarang cepat mendapat ide.

Senyuman yang berseri itu pun tampak, "Aku akan menginap dirumahnya dan menemaninya selama dua malam! Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Oh tidak.

* * *

Zi Tao merenung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Televisi-nya menyala dan ia hanya terdiam melihatnya, meski acara yang ditampilkan adalah acara favoritnya. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Yi Fan meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Semua barang Yi Fan bahkan berpindah ke rumah Jong Dae.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir kecil Zi Tao, kedua tangannya menutup matanya yang sudah mulai memanas. Sial. Ia akan menangis lagi, mengingat bagaimana ia merindukan Yi Fan. Ia merindukan segalanya. Suara berat Yi Fan, leluconnya yang garing, bahkan deru napas Yi Fan ketika ia memeluknya saat tidur. Tanpa suara, bulir-bulir kristal itu turun dari mata Zi Tao.

" _I miss him_ ..."

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Dengan cepat si cantik mengusap air matanya, kepalanya menoleh menuju pintu. Siapa yang datang?

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Bel kembali berbunyi, membuat Zi Tao sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuju pintu. "Ya—sebentar," sahutnya, kemudian segera membukakan pintu.

Dan apa yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya terkejut.

"Wu Yi Fan ..."

"Hai! Huang Zi Tao!"

Zi Tao sudah tidak tahan. Seketika itu juga, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Melihat apa yang sangat ia rindukan kini berada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Yi Fan kebingungan setengah mati begitu melihat si cantik menangis.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan. Zi Tao kini merasa malu, sementara Yi Fan merasa canggung dibuatnya. "Em ... kau tidak apa-apa, Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Yi Fan khawatir.

Zi Tao mengangguk, mengusap matanya yang terasa sembab, "Ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Pemuda tampan dihadapannya kemudian memperlihatkan tas yang dibawanya, "Aku akan menginap selama dua malam disini! Apakah boleh?" serunya, menampakkan senyum gigi terbaik agar diperbolehkan.

Tubuh Zi Tao seakan disetrum begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Yi Fan katakan. Tidak, itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk. Menginap? Ya Tuhan. "Yi—Yi Fan-,"

"Tunggu! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan setuju! Tapi dengar dulu aku, Zi Tao! Kau sudah merawatku selama aku dirumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak balas budi? Setelah kupikirkan, aku akan disini, membantumu selama dua malam! Aku, aku hanya ingin menemanimu! Pasti rasanya sepi bukan tinggal sendirian?! Aku tak akan macam-macam. Ini hanya balas budi, Zi Tao. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

 _Ini hanya balas budi_

Benar. Apa yang harusnya Zi Tao takutkan? Yi Fan hanya berusaha untuk membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ini bukan berarti Yi Fan masih ada perasaan padanya. Yah, itu benar.

Zi Tao mengangguk, "Baiklah ... tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Hehe, kau tidak perlu cemas. Untuk tiga hari kedepan adalah hari liburku. Aku sudah bertukar _shift_ dengan Jong Dae jadi tidak masalah,"

Zi Tao hanya diam mendengar jawaban Yi Fan. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Suasana canggung pun kembali dan membuat Yi Fan tentu merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan kikuknya ia mengangkat tasnya dan dipangkunya, "Ano ... Zi Tao ... aku bisa menaruh barangku dimana?"

"Ah? A-ah, kamar di apartement ini hanya satu ... ka-kau bisa tidur dikamarku,"

"Tidak perlu .. aku sudah membawa _futon_. Erm ... apa nanti aku bisa tidur di sini saja?"

Di depan televisi? Oh, Zi Tao sangat tidak sopan.

"Tidak—tidak! Kau bisa menaruh _futon_ -mu dikamarku,"

Yi Fan menyerngit sebentar, "Di kamarmu?"

"Ya .. kau .. bisa tidur dengan _futon_ -mu dikamarku ... aku akan tidur dikasurku,"

Yi Fan mengangguk, "Baiklah! Kalau begitu bisa kita kekamarmu? Aku akan menaruh barangku disana,"

Kali ini giliran si manis yang mengangguk, kemudian ia segera berdiri, menuju kekamarnya sementara Yi Fan mengekor dibelakang. Begitu Zi Tao membuka kamarnya, Yi Fan terdiam sejenak.

.

 _Kenapa rasanya ia seperti pernah kesini sebelumnya?_

.

"Yi Fan?"

"Ah? Euh? Ya?"

Alis Zi Tao naik sebelah, "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" seru Yi Fan, mengusap tengkuknya, "Kalau begitu, dimana aku bisa menaruh tasku?"

"Kau bisa menaruhnya disini, rak bagian ini kosong," gumam Zi Tao sembari membuka rak lemari bagian kiri.

 _Dan rak itu dahulunya diisi oleh pakaian Yi Fan._

Si tampan mengangguk dan segera menaruh tasnya di rak tersebut. Zi Tao menatapnya dengan pilu. Ia tak mungkin bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Yi Fan. Tentu saja ia akan kaget jika Zi Tao memberitahu bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan ia takut mendengar respon Yi Fan. Bagaimana jika Yi Fan akan menatapnya tak percaya dan mengatakan, " _Ha? Maksudmu apa, Zi Tao? Tidak mungkin aku mengencani seorang lelaki,_ "

Yi Fan kini sudah berubah dan Zi Tao harus bisa paham dengan hal itu. Lagipula Yi Fan sekarang lupa dengan semuanya dan mungkin saja, ia tidak lagi menyukai dirinya yang seorang pemuda dewasa, berwajah menyeramkan (Zi Tao selalu percaya kalau ia menyeramkan) dan memiliki badan yang kekar ( _well, Zi Tao senang pergi ke gym_ ).

Ini hal yang sulit, tetapi Zi Tao harus bisa mengerti.

Harus bisa.

.

Alarm ponsel milik Yi fan berbunyi. Dan dengan segera ia bangun dan mengucek matanya, lalu menguap sedikit. Seembari masih beruaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia menoleh kearah kasur milik Zi Tao.

Eh?

Kemana Zi Tao?

"Zi—Zi Tao!" teriakan Yi Fan membuat si empunya nama terkejut. Buru-buru ia lari kekamarnya dan mendapati Yi Fan dengan muka cemas. "Ada apa, Yi Fan?"

"Ti-tidak! Kupikir kau tidak ada .. kupikir kau sudah berangkat kerja duluan!"

 _Ada apa ini?_

Wajah Zi Tao terasa memanas. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya yang gembul itu sudah merona dan Yi Fan terkejut melihatnya. Mereka diam, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Apa maksud dari ucapan Yi Fan? Kenapa ia begitu cemas saat tidak mendapati Zi Tao di tempat tidurnya?

"E-em .. bangunlah .. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan .." gumam Zi Tao, ia meringis, berusaha menghindari pandangan Yi Fan. Lalu dengan pipi yang masih merona itu ia keluar, berlari menuju dapur.

Yi Fan terdiam. Apa itu barusan? Kenapa pipi Zi Tao memerah? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? "Haaahh ..."—ia menghela napas. Sungguh. Ia terpesona melihat wajah Zi Tao yang baru saja memerah layaknya buah delima. " _The hell? Its so cute .._ "

Ha? Barusan Yi Fan bilang apa? _Cute_? Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya, hingga rambut-rambut keemasannya juga ikut basah. Apa?—a-apa yang barusan ia pikirkan tentang Zi Tao?

"Yi Fan? Sarapan sudah siap,"

 _Oh tidak, Yi Fan mulai menggila_

Yi Fan segera keluar, mendapati Zi Tao yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Si tampan tertegun sejenak. Kenapa Zi Tao tampak begitu murung? Dari awal ia masuk ke apartement Zi Tao, si manis itu tidak pernah tersenyum. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dia mengganggu Zi Tao?

"Zi Tao .. apa kau .. merasa tak nyaman aku menginap disini?"

"E—eh, tidak, tentu saja tidak, Yi Fan," sahut Zi Tao, dan akhirnya ia menampakkan senyumnya. Senyum canggungnya.

 _Tidak._

 _Bukan senyum itu yang Yi Fan ingin lihat_

Mereka pun mulai makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan dan Yi Fan terus melirik si manis yang membuatnya merasa risih. Zi Tao keheranan. Apa yang dilakukan Yi Fan? Kenapa ia terus saja melirik kearahnya? Apakah makanannya tidak enak? Kenapa pula Yi Fan bertanya seperti itu padanya?

Keduanya pun saling bertanya.

 _Kenapa?_

.

.

Zi Tao pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan Yi Fan sendirian di apartementnya. Si pemuda yang penasaran akan Zi Tao itu tengah duduk di depan televisi. Tak lama kemudian, ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

Rasanya ... ini tidak asing ...

"Apa aku pernah kesini sebelumnya?" gumamnya.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ... kenapa Zi Tao menemani Yi Fan saat ia koma? Dan kenapa—Zi Tao mengenal dirinya sedangkan ia tidak? Dan sejak kapan Zi Tao sudah kenal dengan dia? Ini aneh ...

Yi Fan berdiri, alisnya tertaut dan wajahnya tampak sangat kebingungan. Benar. Ada yang aneh. Dan Yi Fan harus segera menyelidiki hal ini. Insting detektifnya pun berjalan. Ia lalu menyusuri apartement Zi Tao. Ia mengitari ruang televisi itu, dan tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Paling-paling hanya deretan rak buku yang ada disamping lemari kotak ajaib itu.

Yi Fan berlari menuju kamar Zi Tao, ia pun mulai membuka lemari-lemari Zi Tao dan menatap ke bawah ranjang Zi Tao. Tidak ada yang aneh pula. Namun, kenapa rasanya ini sangat tidak asing. Yi Fan yakin betul dia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan segala benda dirumah ini?

"Ha ... apa aku yang aneh?"

Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur, menggeledah lemari kulkas dan hanya mendapatkaan beberapa bahan makanan disana. Ia hampir

menyelesaikan pencariannya dan seketika itu pula ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ini ... ini kan' _mug_! _Couple mug_! Kenapa Zi Tao punya _couple mug_?" serunya keheranan, dan terlebih lagi, ia merasa sangat—sangat familiar dengan kedua _mug_ itu. "Ah, aku pikir apa sih. Pasti Zi Tao punya pacar. Dan kalau memang ia tidak punya, paling-paling dia membeli _mug_ ini karena suka motifnya kan?" ujar Yi Fan, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali menuju ruang televisi. Ia menghela napas, memang ada sesuatu yang rasanya aneh tetapi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu mengenai hal yang menurutnya aneh itu. Dan Yi Fan lebih jengkel lagi ketika acara-acara di televisi mulai tidak menyenangkan. Ia mematikan televisi dan tergerak menuju rak buku.

Beberapa dari buku disana merupakan novel fiksi. "Sepertinya Zi Tao suka membaca .." gumam Yi Fan. Ia kembali menelusuri setiap rak di lemari buku tersebut, mencari sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatiannya. Alis Yi Fan seketika kembali tertaut. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku yang membuatnya kembali merasa familiar.

Itu buku resep.

Dan disana tertulis—

"... Kue bulan ...?"

 **TBC**

 **Hoho... akhirnya ke-publish juga nih Fic ..**

 **Maaf ya lama :( ira sekarang juga sibuk dengan dunia RL :"""**

 **oiya buat yaang gatau futon itu apa, futon itu kayak semacam kasur kecil, tapi dengan versi jepangnya gitu. searcch aja di mbah google ada kok**

 **Last but NOT LEAST,**

 **REVIEW yo rek :)  
**

 **kalo reviewnya banyak kan ira publish chapt 2nya cepet juga :v**

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _blankRa09_


	2. Chapter 2

Lamunan Yi Fan semakin larut ketika melihat buku resep itu. Entah kenapa rasanya, hatinya bersideru begitu melihat kata-kata yang menjadi judul buku resep tersebut. Padahal disana hanya tertera ' _Kue Bulan dengan 30 varian rasa_ '. Apa yang sangat istimewa? Apa yang sangat begitu menarik dengan buku ini?

"Apa ...?"

Yi Fan masih diam dalam kebingungan, menatap buku resep itu dengan sendu. Apa yang sudah ia lupakan?

Entah jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Zi Tao, si tampan merasa pasti ada yang istimewa dari buku itu. Yi Fan ingin tahu dengan semua kemisterian ini.

Tunggu dulu ...

Jika memang buku resep kue bulan ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya dan Zi Tao, kenapa ia tidak mencoba untuk memastikan hal tersebut?

Kini kepala Yi Fan mengadah, mata elangnya menatap jam dinding kemudian beralih menuju dapur. 11 jam lagi sebelum Zi Tao tiba.

* * *

 **CANNOT**

Chapter 2

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan

Warn : YAOI! Typos!

Not like it? Then help yourself, babe

Please I don't like _**siders**_ so don't be like one of it :(

.

.

ENJOY~

Hope you like it babe~

.

* * *

Zi Tao merenggangkan tubuhnya yang jangkung itu, terasa pegal disekujur tubuhnya sedikit berkurang, ia melirik menuju computer kerjanya. Semua laporan yang berada di sana membuatnya mendesah pelan. Masih banyak kerjaan dan dia belum boleh pulang sebelum menyelesaikannya. Zi Tao bukan tipe seseorang yang suka menunda pekerjaan.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, lalu kembali mengetik, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Zi Tao, aku pulang dulu ya,"—seruan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Zi Tao, ia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapatkan rekan kerjanya yang sudah hendak pulang.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," sahut Zi Tao, kemudian kembali asik dengan komputernya.

"Hey, kau juga harus pulang. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam,"

Zi Tao terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku akan pulang setelah ini selesai,"

Rekan kerjanya itu hanya menggendikan bahunya mendengar jawaban Zi Tao, lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao sendirian diruangan itu. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya yang kelelahan, lalu memaksakan jari-jarinya untuk kembali mengetik laporan kerjanya.

.

.

Sudah jam 10 malam dan Zi Tao baru saja sampai di depan gang apartementnya. Ia merasa sangat kelelahan dan ingin segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Perut kecilnya kemudian berbunyi, mengagetkan dirinya sendiri dan kemudian merasa malu. Untung saja tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju apartementnya sebelum perutnya semakin berbunyi.

 _ **Klak!**_

Suara pintu apartement itu melegakan Zi Tao. Ia sedikit terheran begitu melihat apartementnya masih terang di jam segini. Apa Yi Fan belum tidur?

"Ah .."—tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan begitu melihat Yi Fan yang tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Ia tertegun sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepas jaketnya. Si cantik kemudian mematikan televisi dan mengggoncang tubuh Yi Fan, "Yi—Yi Fan, bangun!" serunya.

Sang empunya nama perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya, mata elangnya mengerjap-erjap, dan kemudian ia terkejut melihat Zi Tao sudah ada didepannya, "Ah! Zi Tao! Kau sudah pulang rupanya," gumamnya, mengucek matanya dan merubah posisi baringnya menjadi posisi duduk, " _Welcome back!_ " seru Yi Fan.

Zi Tao terdiam. Seketika ia merasa senang mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Yi Fan lontarkan. Betapa ia merindukan sambutan Yi Fan ketika ia pulang selepas kerja. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis Zi Tao mengembang, " _Yeah, I am back_ ,"

Kali ini Yi Fan yang tertegun. Senyum yang baru saja Zi Tao perlihatkan, itulah yang ingin dia lihat sedari dulu, "Kau!" teriakan Yi Fan yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Zi Tao, tanpa sadar Yi Fan sudah mencekram lengan si cantik, "Kenapa kau jarang tersenyum seperti itu?!"

Mata Zi Tao membelalak mendengarnya, masih kaget dengan aksi si tampan itu. Yi Fan kemudian tersadar dan melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu dengan canggung ia mengusap tengkuknya, "Eum ... maaf,"

"Pfftt—,"

Dan disitulah Yi Fan kembali tertegun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa-apaan barusan itu? Hahaha,"

Tawa Zi Tao langsung lepas, ia terkikik melihat Yi Fan yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Sedangkan orang didepannya itu malah menganga, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat tawa Zi Tao setelah melihat senyum manisnya itu.

 _Fu*k? Its so cute!_

Degup jantung Yi Fan mendadak berdetak dengan cepat. Ia tidak menyangka tawa Zi Tao berhasil membuatnya diam seperti orang bodoh. Apa-apaan ini?

Si cantik kemudian menghela napas, menghentikan dirinya untuk semakin tertawa, "Ah, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Zi Tao, ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya, "Apakah toko pizza masih buka jam segini?"

"O-oh! A-aku sudah memasak, Zi Tao!" seru Yi Fan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau sudah memasak?"

Yi Fan mengangguk, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, dibelakangnya Zi Tao mengikuti. "Wah ..."—Zi Tao merasa takjub begitu ia melihat banyak makanan di atas meja. Yi Fan dengan buru-buru menyiapkan alat makan, lalu menatap Zi Tao yang masih berdiri di depan meja, "Makanlah, Zi Tao,"

Si cantik mengangguk pelan, kemudian duduk dan dengan lahap menikmati makanan yang baru saja di buaat oleh Yi Fan, "Eum, ini enak," pujinya.

Yi Fan cengengesan mendengarnya, ia lalu ikut duduk di hadapan Zi Tao. Melihatnya makan lahap dengan makanan yang sudah ia buat, menjadikan Yi Fan betah untuk menontonnya.

Zi Tao melirik, merasa sedikit agak risih dengan tatapan Yi Fan, "Kau tidak makan?"

Yi Fan menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan kok," sahutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kulkas.

"Aku juga membuatkanmu...

-kue bulan!"

.

.

" _Ukh! Uhuk!_ "

Zi Tao tertohok mendengarnya, dengan cepat Yi Fan memberikannya air. "Kenapa?! Apa kau tersedak?"

Si manis pemilik mata panda itu menggeleng. Setelah minum, Zi Tao menatap hidangan yang baru saja Yi Fan keluarkan dari kulkas itu, "Kue .. bulan?"

"Ya, kau suka kan? Aku melihat buku resepnya ada di rak bukumu,"

Tangan Zi Tao seketika mengepal. Tubuhnya merasa sangat tak enak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya dan mendengar apa yang baru saja Yi Fan katakan. Keringat dingin mulai turun, dan tak lama Zi Tao merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Kue bulan. Itu yang membuat Yi Fan kini lupa dengannya. Itu juga yang membuatnya melakukan hal egois kepada pujaan hatinya. Seharusnya Zi Tao tak menyalahkan kue bulan itu. Harusnya ia bersikap dewasa dan menanggapi semua yang sudah berlalu dengan tenang. Tapi Zi Tao tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa duduk dengan manis ketika Yi Fan mengeluarkan hidangan favoritnya.

"Ada apa, Zi?"—Yi Fan menyerngitkan dahinya, kebingungan melihat gelagat Zi Tao.

Zi Tao menelan ludahnya, kemudian dengan gemetar ia menatap Yi Fan, "Aku ... tidak bisa memakan ini ..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu ...

—aku hanya tidak bisa memakannya ..."

Yi Fan hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa yang Zi Tao katakan sementara si cantik kelihatan sangat pucat disana. Ada apa dengan kue ini?

"Aku tidak bisa memakan kue ini ... tidak dihadapanmu, Yi Fan,"—air mata Zi Tao mulai turun.

"A-ah Zi-Zi Tao! Kau tak apa?"—Yi Fan panik melihatnya, ia dengan cepat menyingkirkan kue itu dari hadapan Zi Tao dan segera mendekap si manis.

Zi Tao terisak. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Yi Fan sekarang?

 _Ia mulai membenci semuanya ketika Yi Fan terasa begitu jauh._

.

.

* * *

"Haah ..."

Yi Fan menghela napas, merasa ada yang menjanggal. Dahinya sedikit mengerut dan matanya menatap tajam _cappuccino_ yang ada didepannya. Ini pukul 5 sore dan dia merasa bosan berada di apartement sendirian, jadi dia keluar hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar.

Dan juga untuk memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan Zi Tao, dirinya dan juga kue bulan? Semua terasa sangat rumit hanya karena sebuah kue. Dan Zi Tao ... mengapa ia bisa menangis hanya karena sebuah kue?

"Pasti ada sesuatu kan ...?" gumam Yi Fan. Pria tampan dengan rambut keemasan itu menatap bayangan dirinya di minuman berwarna coklat itu. Ia larut dalam pikirannya.

"Hey, itu kau, Wu Yi Fan-senpai?!"—tiba-tiba saja Yi Fan dikejutkan begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menoleh dan kemudian menunjukkan raut muka bingungnya, "Em ... ?"

Wanita yang berada di hadapan Yi Fan tersenyum, "Ini aku, Akane! Akane Aihara!"

"Ah ... Akane! Akane yang ... mana ya?"—Yi Fan cengengesan.

"Hah, kau ini! Aku tetanggamu dulu sebelum kau pindah! Ingat rumah kecil yang dulu kau tempati? Disamping toko ramen!"

Si tampan itu kini teringat, "Ah! Akane-chan! Kau sudah besar rupanya," seru Yi Fan.

Tanpa disuruh, Akane pun duduk dihadapan Yi Fan, "Tentu saja! Aku sudah kuliah sekarang. Kau bagaimana, Yi Fan-senpai?"

"Baik saja. Aku sudah bekerja dan punya apartement bersama rekan kerjaku. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menginap ditempat temanku, sih," jawab Yi Fan.

"Eh? Dengan rekan kerja senpai? Bukannya senpai tinggal bersama pacar?"

Yi Fan menyerngit, "Pacar? Mana ada! Aku masih _single_ , haha,"

Akane mulai merasa bingung, "Loh? Berarti senpai sudah putus? Itu lho, pacar senpai yang dulu sering nginap di rumah senpai ... siapa ya namanya, aku lupa! Yang jelas dia laki-laki dan dia berambut hi—,"

"HAH?!"

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di café tersebut kemudian menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan si tampan dengan kikuk menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, "Akane, apa yang kau bicarakan? Sejak kapan aku mengencani laki-laki?" bisik Yi Fan.

Kini giliran Akane yang menatap Yi Fan tak percaya, "Senpai, apa kepalamu habis terbentur? Kau kan sudah pacaran lama dengan pacar laki-lakimu. Dan kau sendiri yang bilang ke aku kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita,"

Yi Fan melongo. Dia ... _gay_?

"Aku masih ingat ciri-ciri pacarmu, kok, senpai! Tapi aku lupa siapa namanya ..."

"Apa? Apa ciri-ciri dia?"

Akane mengadahkan kepalanya, "Hm ... kalau tidak salah, dia berambut hitam, tinggi! Em ... badannya lumayan bagus, dan juga ... apa yah .."

Yi Fan memikirkan semua orang sekarang. Siapa?! Siapa yang jadi pacarnya?!

"... Senpai, aku tidak ingat sejelasnya sih, kalau tidak salah ... kau suka mengatakannya manis," sahut Akane.

"Manis ... ?"

Wanita yang ada didepannya itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman pesanan Akane.

"Senpai! Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum malam ini?!" sahut Akane tiba-tiba.

Yi Fan menggeleng, "Kau masih kecil!"

"Hey! Aku sudah 20 tahun, senpai!"

"Oh iya, aku lupa," canda Yi Fan, "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Akane-chan. Aku ada janji dengan temanku nanti malam,"

Akane merengut, "Oh ayolah, senpai! Setidaknya temani aku karaoke! Aku baru saja ditolak, nih!" rungutnya.

Si tampan mendecak. Ia tidak menyangka tetangganya dulu yang masih SMP dan sering memintanya membantu mengerjakan PR, ternyata sudah besar sekarang, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai jam 8 malam, okay?"

Akane mengangguk, "Siap! Nanti kutraktir minum, deh!"

* * *

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan dengan cepat mengingat bahwa ia ada janji dengan kekasih hatinya. Tangan kanannya menenteng kresek yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Rasanya, ia tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di apartementnya, dan bertemu dengan Yi Fan.

Begitu si pemuda manis itu sudah berada di dekat apartementnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Senyumnya kian mengembang, "Ah, Zi Tao, berhenti sesenang ini," gumamnya malu-malu. Tanpa dirasa, ia sudah berada di lantai tempat kamar apartementnya berada.

Ah! Itu Yi Fan!

Dan ...

Seorang wanita?

"Yi Fan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh, "Ah, Zi Tao! Kau sudah datang!" pekiknya.

"I-iya ..."—mata Zi Tao sama sekali tak terwuju pada Yi Fan, justru kepada wanita yang ada didalam dekapan Yi Fan, "Siapa dia?"

Yi Fan menghela napasnya, "Dia kenalan lamaku, namanya Akane Aihara. Hari ini aku menemaninya minum-minum dan tak kusangka dia tak kuat untuk alkohol. Aku lupa dimana letak rumahnya, jadi aku bawa kesini,"

Zi Tao terdiam sejenak, "Ah, Akane-chan? Aku mengenalnya kok," sahutnya, sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Akane sudah besar sekarang.

Alis Yi Fan naik sebelah, heran. "Kau mengenal Akane? Bagaimana bisa, Zi?"

Oh tidak. Yi Fan sekarang mulai curiga. Aduh, kenapa juga Zi Tao harus mengatakan kalau dia mengenal Akane! "A-ah, dulu .. aku sering ketokonya untuk makan ramen ..."

"Oh .. begitu ..."

Zi Tao bernafas lega, "Kalau begitu, biarkan Akane menginap disini dulu untuk semalam,"—kemudian ia membuka pintu apartement, membiarkan Yi Fan dan Akane masuk dulu.

"Ukh .."—Akane menggeliat, merasa kepanasan. Yi Fan mendesah pelan, dia mulai _annoyed_ melayani Akane yang sudah mabuk itu. "Zi Tao, haruskah dia kubiarkan tidur di sofa?"

Zi Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, Yi Fan, biarkan dia tidur di kasurku,"

Si tampan keheranan, "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa,"

Raut wajah Yi Fan seketika berubah, "Apa-apaan ini? Kau akan tidur di sofa demi Akane?!"

 _DEG!_

Zi Tao terperangah. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Yi Fan merasa geram ketika ia meminjamkan Akane untuk tidur dikasurnya? Bukannya ini hal yang wajar? Mengingat Akane seorang wanita, sangat tidak sopan untuk membiarkan dia tidur di sofa. "Bukan begitu, Yi Fan ... biarkan dia tidur dikasurku .. hanya untuk semalam saja kan? Tidak apa-apa kok,"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Yi Fan merasa kesal mendengar apa yang baru saja Zi Tao katakan. Kenapa Zi Tao sebegitu perhatiannya kepada Akane? Apa jangan-jangan Zi Tao punya perasaan kepada wanita mabuk ini?

Tunggu dulu.

Memang kenapa ...

Kalau Zi Tao menyukai Akane?

.

.

 _Perasaan tidak rela ini .. maksudnya apa?_

.

.

"Yi Fan?"

"Biarkan Akane tidur di futonku. Kau tidurlah di kasurmu, Zi Tao,"

"Eh? Lalu ..."

Yi Fan menggendong Akane menuju kamar Zi Tao, lalu membaringkan wanita itu di futon miliknya, "Aku akan tidur di sofa,"

Zi Tao menatap pemuda tampan itu lirih. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Yi Fan marah? Apa ada yang salah? Apa Yi Fan merasa kesal karena dia membiarkan Akane tidur dikasurnya, sedangkan Yi Fan tidak? "Tapi kan ... Yi Fan sendiri yang memaksa untuk tidur di futonnya ... lalu kenapa ... ?"

 _Ada yang aneh dengan Yi Fan.  
_

.

.

Malam itu, Yi Fan tidak bisa tidur. Ia berpikir mati-matian kenapa dengan dirinya malam itu. Ia bersikap dingin kepada Zi Tao saat mereka berdua tadi makan malam. Harusnya ia tidak seperti itu. Zi Tao sudah berbaik hati membiarkan ia dan Akane menginap di apartementnya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal begitu memikirkan Zi Tao begitu baik kepada Akane.

Yi Fan ... kesal sekali.

"Haish ..."

Pemuda tampan itu mengacak surai emasnya. Merasa frustasi memikirkan Zi Tao.

 _Memikirkan Zi Tao?_

Seketika Yi Fan terbangun. Kenapa ia ... memikirkan Zi Tao sampai serumit ini? "AAARGGHH!"

Zi Tao terkejut. Pemuda cantik itu segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke sofa dimana Yi Fan memaksa untuk tidur disana, "Yifan? Ada apa?!" serunya panik.

Yi Fan menoleh, menatap manik hazel Zi Tao dengan lekat, yang membuat si cantik terkejut, "Ke-kenapa Yi Fan?"

Pemuda tampan itu tak menorehkan pandangannya. Ia maah menatap Zi Tao dari ujung kaki sampai rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Akane kepada dirinya tentang pacarnya. Berambut hitam, tinggi, mempunyai badan yang bagus, dan juga .. –manis.

Semua ciri-ciri itu ... entah kenapa ...

 _Apakah Zi Tao orangnya?_

"Zi Tao ... kau ... –

.

.

Apakah kau ... –"

 **TBC**

 **Yakk! Chapt 2 sampai disini dulu hehe ^^**

 **Maaf yah ira gabisa update cepat2 hehe, karena reallife ira semakin menyibukkan :(**

Balasan review chapt 1:

 **Skylar Otsu** : Haii! Iyak bener banget :D ira usahain buat image yipan ceria di ff ini! Karena jujur ira pengen nemuin sesuatu yang baru (?) agak boring soalnya kalo yipannya serius mulu wkwkw. Thanks so much for the review!

 **Zitao Jiejie** : Haii! Wah maaf kalo ngebuat karakter tao disini gak sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangin hehe. Tapi ira bakalan bekerja keras kok supaya ff ini ga boring nantinya :) Thanks so much for the review!

 **Yonsy Fa Swan** : Haii! Kenapa minta maag? Justru ira seneng kalo ada yang review wkwk. Thanks so much for the review!

 **7D** : Haii! Ahaha kue bulannya jangan sampe dilupain ya? Thanks so much for the review!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Haii! Gausah takut kalo ada tah tragedy nya haha. Gabakal ira buat separah yang ada di benakmu ok ;) Thanks so much for the review!

 **Cattaon Candy** : Haii! Lolol emang tuh yipan sukanya pikun mulu, ama pacar sendiri kok dilupa, haha *plak! Wah makasih atas semangatnya and thanks so much for the review!

 **hzffan** : Haii! Hmm, bikin yipan ingat lagi nggak ya .. ? XD lol im kidding! Klo penasaran jangan lupa pantengin ff ini terus ya! Thanks so much for the review!

 **Orangecuppie** : Haii! Yes! Ikr! Alur di chapt sebelumnya kecepatan :( hope this chapt not. Thanks so much for the review!

 **Josephine Dixie** : Haii! Nah! Karena disini ceritanya yipan ama tao tinggal di jepang udah cukup lama ... ira mau buat image mereka seolah-olah sudah kejepangan gitu wkwk. Thanks so much for the review!

 **zizikris** : Haii! Apa hayo yg special? Apa udah kejawab dengan chapt ini? Thanks so much for the review!

 **exoel12** : Haii! Hmm yakin nih mau dikasih spoiler? Wkwk kalo mau tahu jawabannya pantengin trus ya ffnya! Thanks so much for the review!

 **Rhy TaemZi** : Haii! Yok wkwk semangatin yipan bareng2 biar bisa ingat zitao lagi! Thanks so much for the review!

 **celindazifan** : Haii! Nah iya :( yipan harus cepet2 ingat sama tao yekan, emang nih authornya /plakk! Thanks so much for the review!

 **kishizhera** : Haii! Iya ini udah lanjut kok :) wah seneng deh kalo kamu suka ffnya! Jangan lupa pantengin ff ini trus ya. Thanks so much for the review!

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAV-ERS who did that! You guys da real mvp!**

 **Last but not least,**

 **MIND TO REVIEW? ;)**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

 _blankRa09_


End file.
